List of New York Knicks seasons
The New York Knickerbockers, better known as the New York Knicks, are a professional basketball team based in New York City that competes in the National Basketball Association (NBA). An original member of the NBA, the Knicks play in the Eastern Conference's Atlantic Division. In its 64 seasons, the franchise has reached the NBA Finals eight times and won two championships. As of the end of the 2009–10 season, New York has won more than 2,400 regular season games, and the team has the fourth-highest victory total in NBA history.1 Since 1968, the Knicks have played home games at Madison Square Garden.2 One of the Basketball Association of America's (BAA) eleven teams during its inaugural season, the Knicks won the league's first game, defeating the Toronto Huskies 68–66 on November 1, 1946.3 The club qualified for the playoffs in the league's first three seasons before the BAA merged with the National Basketball League in 1949 to form the NBA.4 Following the merger, New York extended its streak of playoff appearances to nine consecutive years, and reached the NBA Finals each year from 1952 to 1954. The Knicks returned to the Finals in 1970 and defeated the Los Angeles Lakers in seven games for the team's first title. New York and Los Angeles faced each other again in the 1972 Finals, a series that the Lakers won four games to one. The Knicks earned their second NBA championship the following year, as they won a rematch with Los Angeles in five games. From 1988 to 2001, the franchise reached the playoffs in 14 consecutive seasons, but did not win an NBA title. The team reached its first NBA Finals in 21 years during the 1993–94 season, but lost to the Houston Rockets in seven games. Five years later, New York again lost in the NBA Finals, this time in a five-game series against the San Antonio Spurs. As of 2010, the Knicks have not made the playoffs since 2004, when they lost to the New Jersey Nets in four games. Table key Year by year Note: Statistics are correct as of the 2009–10 season. All-time records Notes *'a' This is determined by adding the difference in wins between the first-place team and the Knicks to the difference in losses between the two teams, and dividing by two. *'b' Before the 1970–71 season, the NBA realigned into Eastern and Western conferences, with four divisions between them.52 As a result of the realignment, New York was placed in the Eastern Conference as a member of the Atlantic Division.53 *'c' Sparrow and Michael Cooper were co-winners of the award.30 *'d' The 1998–99 season was shortened to 50 games because of a lockout.54 References ;General *"New York Knickerbockers". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/teams/NYK/. Retrieved October 17, 2008. *"Knicks Season-by-Season Records". New York Knicks. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/knicks/history/season_records.html. Retrieved October 17, 2008. ;Specific #'^' "Team Index". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference. http://www.basketball-reference.com/teams/. Retrieved November 4, 2008. #'^' "New York Knicks Team Directory". New York Knicks. Turner Sports Interactive. August 21, 2008. http://www.nba.com/knicks/news/knicks_team_directory.html. Retrieved October 24, 2008. #'^' Goldaper, Sam. "The First Game". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/firstgame_feature.html. Retrieved October 24, 2008. #'^' "This Day In History Aug 3, 1949: NBA is born". History. A&E Television Networks. http://www.history.com/this-day-in-history/nba-is-born. Retrieved April 5, 2010. #'^' "1947 BAA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/BAA_1947.html. Retrieved October 20, 2008. #'^' "1948 BAA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/BAA_1948.html. Retrieved October 20, 2008. #'^' "1949 BAA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/BAA_1949.html. Retrieved October 20, 2008. #'^' "1950 NBA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/NBA_1950.html. Retrieved October 20, 2008. #'^' "1951 NBA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/NBA_1951.html. Retrieved October 20, 2008. #'^' "1952 Playoff Results". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/playoffs/19511952.html. Retrieved October 20, 2008. #'^' "1953 Playoff Results". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/playoffs/19521953.html. Retrieved October 20, 2008. #'^' "1954 Playoff Results". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/playoffs/19531954.html. Retrieved October 20, 2008. #'^' "1955 Playoff Results". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/playoffs/19541955.html. Retrieved October 20, 2008. #'^' "1956 Playoff Results". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/playoffs/19551956.html. Retrieved October 20, 2008. #'^' "1958-59 New York Knickerbockers Statistics". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/teams/NYK/1959.html. Retrieved October 20, 2008. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_New_York_Knicks_seasons#cite_ref-Reed_15-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_New_York_Knicks_seasons#cite_ref-Reed_15-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_New_York_Knicks_seasons#cite_ref-Reed_15-2 c''] "Willis Reed Bio". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/players/reed_bio.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #^' "1966-67 New York Knickerbockers Statistics". ''Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/teams/NYK/1967.html. Retrieved October 20, 2008. #'^' "1967-68 New York Knickerbockers Statistics". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/teams/NYK/1968.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1968-69 New York Knickerbockers Statistics". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/teams/NYK/1969.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1969-70 New York Knickerbockers Statistics". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/teams/NYK/1970.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "Hall of Famers: William "Red" Holzman". Basketball Hall of Fame. CBS Interactive. http://www.hoophall.com/hall-of-famers/tag/william-red-holzman. Retrieved September 29, 2009. #'^' "1971 NBA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/NBA_1971.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1972 NBA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/NBA_1972.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1973 NBA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/NBA_1973.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1974 NBA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/NBA_1974.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1975 NBA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/NBA_1975.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "All-Star Game: Year-by-Year Results". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/allstar/allstargame_recaps.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1978 Playoff Results". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/playoffs/19771978.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1981 Playoff Results". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/playoffs/19801981.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_New_York_Knicks_seasons#cite_ref-Kennedy_29-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_New_York_Knicks_seasons#cite_ref-Kennedy_29-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_New_York_Knicks_seasons#cite_ref-Kennedy_29-2 ''c] "J. Walter Kennedy Citizenship Award". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/awards_citizenship.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1983 Playoff Results". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/playoffs/19821983.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1984 Playoff Results". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/playoffs/19831984.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "Georgetown's Patrick Ewing Inducted into Basketball Hall of Fame". CBS College Sports Network. September 6, 2008. http://www.cstv.com/sports/m-baskbl/stories/090608aad.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' Rhoden, William C. (May 7, 1988). "At End, Knicks Look Forward". The New York Times. http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=940DE6DC1E39F934A35756C0A96E948260. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "Mark Jackson". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/players/j/jacksma01.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1989 Playoff Summary". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/history/playoffs/19881989.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1989-90 New York Knickerbockers Statistics". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/teams/NYK/1990.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' Brown, Clifton (May 1, 1991). "Basketball; No-Good-Knicks: Bulls Complete a Playoff Sweep". The New York Times. http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=9D0CE7DD153CF932A35756C0A967958260. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1991-92 New York Knickerbockers Statistics". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/teams/NYK/1992.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1992-93 New York Knickerbockers Statistics". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/teams/NYK/1993.html. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "Pat Riley". National Basketball Association. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/coachfile/pat_riley/. Retrieved October 21, 2008. #'^' "1993-94 New York Knickerbockers Statistics". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/teams/NYK/1994.html. Retrieved October 22, 2008. #'^' "1994-95 New York Knickerbockers Statistics". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/teams/NYK/1995.html. Retrieved October 22, 2008. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_New_York_Knicks_seasons#cite_ref-Sixth_43-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_New_York_Knicks_seasons#cite_ref-Sixth_43-1 ''b] "Sixth Man of the Year Award Winners". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/awards/smoy.html. Retrieved October 22, 2008. #'^' "1996 NBA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/NBA_1996.html. Retrieved October 22, 2008. #'^' "1997 NBA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/NBA_1997.html. Retrieved October 22, 2008. #'^' "1998 NBA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/NBA_1998.html. Retrieved October 22, 2008. #'^' "1999 NBA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/NBA_1999.html. Retrieved October 22, 2008. #'^' "2000 NBA Playoff Summary". Basketball-Reference. Sports Reference LLC. http://www.basketball-reference.com/playoffs/NBA_2000.html. Retrieved October 22, 2008. #'^' "Carter inspires Toronto triumph". BBC Sport. May 5, 2001. http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport2/hi/other_sports/1314056.stm. Retrieved October 22, 2008. #'^' "Nets sweep Hudson River rivals". Seattle Post-Intelligencer. April 26, 2004. http://seattlepi.nwsource.com/scorecard/nbanews.asp?articleID=98965. Retrieved October 22, 2008. #'^' "1970-71 Season Overview: Kareem Rules the League". National Basketball Association. http://www.nba.com/history/season/19701971.html. Retrieved November 5, 2008. #'^' "History Of The New York Knicks". New York Knicks. Turner Sports Interactive. http://www.nba.com/knicks/history/new_knicks_history.html. Retrieved November 5, 2008. #'^' Donovan, John (February 4, 1999). "Let the semi-season begin: Expect injuries, intensity and a new champion in '99". CNN Sports Illustrated. http://sportsillustrated.cnn.com/basketball/nba/1999/nba_preview/news/1999/02/03/nba_expectations/. Retrieved October 22, 2008. Category:NBA seasons by team